Pretty Lil Heart
by WhatImZayn
Summary: "Baby you got me, don't worry your pretty little heart." A song fic based off Robin Thicke's "Pretty Lil Heart."


Pretty Lil Heart. 03/26/2012

"_Tell me something sweet, tell me something nice, tell me something good  
>baby, tell me it's alright. Tell me that you love me, tell me you'll be there. I get so worry, sometimes the world will not be there. Tell me that I'm sexy, like I was before. Tell me that I got it, that you want it even more. Tell me that you'll never ever, ever leave my side. Tell me cause you know<br>I need to hear it every night."_

"You're beautiful," he said as he pressed her back up against the wall. Her long toned legs wrapped around his waist as he assaulted her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Stu" she spoke breathlessly. This man was taking every ounce of her control away. His kisses made their way down to her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging on the bottom of his curls when he bit down on the most sensitive spot.

He started to move them towards the bed. Her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. With one swift motion he removed her bra, removing her breast from their constraints. He laid her on the bed looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Their bodies still linked to each other after a love making session, white linen covering them. Stu could see the look on her face. He hated seeing it there, but it was his fault. She wondered if he'd leave her again, like he did so long ago. She made that face often after they made love.

_Flashback_

_Stu laid there looking at Lola. She was a beautiful sight and he couldn't understand how he got so lucky. But he hated what he was about to do. She was still naked under the covers after a night of passion. Stu's feelings for her where so strong that it scared him. He moved off the bed trying his hardest not to wake her up. He didn't want to be there to see the pain in her face when she'd noticed he was gone. He got dressed and got his things. He placed the note he'd written on her dresser and kissed the top of her forehead before leaving._

"I'm not going to leave your again Lo."

She nodded in response. He told her that every night, she needed to hear it because she needed the reassurance.

"_Baby you got me don't worry your pretty little heart"_

"_Tell me who you with, tell me where you were, tell me did you go out  
>and start talking to some girl. I want to believe it, you know how hard I try,<br>after all we've been through, it's so hard to say good-bye. Tell me that the future is getting brighter now, tell me that we'll make it, that we'll make it somehow. Tell me it's forever, that we'll never part, tell me that you'll never break my pretty little heart."_

Lo was sleeping on the couch in the living room when he walked in. She'd consumed too much wine. Well too much for her, not a lot for most people. Stu said he went out with some of the guys and told her he was going to be back at a certain time but he wasn't. The thought of him possibly leaving her again was too much to handle. She grabbed a bottle of wine to have a few glasses to calm her nerves. Stu had definitely changed for the better, but her own insecurity always got the best of her it seemed. She hadn't even drunk half the bottle, but Stu could tell she was a little tipsy because Lou was a "light weight" as he called her.

He touched her shoulder trying to wake her up. She shifted and saw him standing there.

"Where were you Stu?" she said getting off the couch. "You said you'd be back like 2 hours ago."

He had a little too much to drink himself and he didn't feel like getting into it with Lola at the moment.

"I got caught up with the guys that's all."

"Oh? Or were you talking to some girl"

He snapped his head around to look at her "Where in the hell is this all coming from? You've had too much wine."

She pushed him with as much strength as she could. "Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" he countered. "I've tried so hard to show you that I'm not the same guy who broke your heart all those years ago, and you're still so insecure."

"Put yourself in my shoes Stu for a minute why don't you? If I had done the same thing to you, don't sit here and tell me you wouldn't have your doubts. I want to believe you and for the most part I do, but there's still a part of me that doesn't trust you."

He ran his hand over his face in attempt to digest what she said to him. She was still talking and she started getting angrier by the moment. She poked him in the chest letting him basically know he's responsible for her being the way she is. She snapped out of his thoughts when she threw the wine glass against the wall. She'd officially lost it. Everything she'd been holding in was coming out. He knew this might not be the best idea but he couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed till he had made his way to their room and laid her on the bed.

He ripped the long Nexus t-shirt she was wearing before kissing her. She fought him for a moment before giving into him. He moaned as she kissed him back. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and swiftly removed it from his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He kissed down her neck to her ample breast. Taking his time licking and nipping on her right breast before turning his attack to the left one.

She continued to run her hands everywhere she could get her hands on. He took on of his strong hands and pinned her hands above her head while sticking inserting one finger inside her. He smirked at how ready she was for him. He kissed her passionately again while he continued to pump his finger inside her. Feeling her squirm underneath him drove him wild.

He started to place feather like kisses down her body. She whimpered a bit when he removed his fingers from her. He pulled her panties down her long legs and threw them over his shoulder. He placed a small kiss on the back of both her ankles before letting his tongue roam her wet folds. His talented tongue was driving her insane. He pinned her hips with his arm and continued to let his mouth explore her. He started licking her clit wanting nothing more than for her to give him the sweet nectar he was so addicted to. It wasn't too much longer before he brought her to her first mind-blowing orgasm of the night.

She was so spent that she didn't feel like kissing his way back up her body. He kissed her hard, letting her taste her juices on his tongue. He applied one last peck on her lips before he got off the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. She rested on her elbows and watched him remove his jeans and boxers. His eyes where locked on her and she bit down on one of her fingers in anticipation.

She automatically opened her legs for him when he made his way back over to her. Legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted himself into her. The sounds that were coming from her lips as he found a steady pace only stirred him more. He captured her sweet lips again as Lola wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her.

"I love you Lo. Don't forget that."

"I love you too."

Her body was on fire from his touch. No one could make her feel the way he made her feel. She begged him to go faster needing her release soon. He did as he was asked and pumped in and out of her hot folds faster. His thumb found her clit, sending her into a violent orgasm. It wasn't too much longer before his release hit him.

He wrapped her in his arms. Placing kisses on her shoulder. She turned to face him. He sent her a reassuring smile.

"I know we probably should have talked before this, but we're going to get through this. I just want to make sure you know that I'm yours." He kissed her forehead. "Yours forever. I won't break your pretty little heart."

"_Baby you got me don't worry your pretty little heart"_

"_Tell me that's the money, tell me I'm a star, tell me that you'll never break my pretty little heart. Say you'll take me places, everything's okay, tell me cause you know I need that pump up everyday. Tell me that your money  
>won't get in our way, tell me that the chance I take, won't blow up in my face, tell me that you'll do it, that you'll do it real. I'll leave you if you break my pretty little heart, I will."<em>

The minute Stu and Lola walked into the hotel room she grabbed him by the tie and crashed her lips to his. Both of them had wanted to get their hands on each other since they left for the awards ceremony earlier. Even though Stu had hurt her all those years ago, getting back with him has not proven to be a bad decision she'd regret later.

His huge hands skimmed her body till he found the zipper of her dress. Once he unzipped her dress, he let the yellow gown slide down to a pool around her feet. He picked her up and started walking to the bed, legs locked around his waist instantly. The way he was kissing her she knew what kind of night it was going to be.

Stu was taking her places she'd never been before. It's never bad with Stu but this was taking the cake. In that moment with him when he spoke in her ear and told her how beautiful she was knew none of this was going to blow up in her face. She made the right decision to get back with him. Stu was definitely different this time around and she loved it.

They both were trying to catch their breaths when he wrapped a strong arm around her pulling her closer to him. She yelped a bit when his hand squeezed her backside. Still a bit sore from the night's festivities. A content sigh left her lips. He didn't remember the last time he'd heard that come from her. She turned to look at his beautiful face.

"This is nice."

Yeah? I think so too."

"I trust you Stu," she whispered into his chest. She then looked up at him "but I'll leave if you break my heart again."

He placed a kiss on her chest where her heart is before kissing her lips.

"I'll never break your heart again love. I promise." He sent her a reassuring smile before kissing her passionately again, reassuring her how much he loved her the rest of the night.


End file.
